


The Winner Takes It All

by uraniumstingray



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bruising, F/M, Sadstuck, hoo boy so much angst, i guess but its more traumastuck, implied rape, this isnt a happy fic in case you cant tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraniumstingray/pseuds/uraniumstingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted you compliant so she could destroy your spirit. And it worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen way too many fics glorifying rape so here's this thing that I wrote in like. Fifteen minutes. That's partially based on my own experiences lol bye

This is what she wanted.

You knew it from the moment she gave you that wicked smile. From the moment she pushed you down. From the moment you broke.

She wanted you compliant so she could destroy your spirit. And it worked.

It fucking worked.

Vriska had won.

You let out a choked sob and slide down the door to your bathroom, tears sliding down your face in torrents. Pain shoots up your body as you sit down and you cry out again, the wailing that had only just stopped restored with a vengance. Head falling into your hands, you bawl like a newborn grub. Every part of your body hurts. The tooth and claw marks on your back, the places where she beat you bloody, the part of you that she. Well. Violated, to put it lightly.

All her insults still whirl in your head. Slut, whore, fucktoy, worse. Each one makes your head sink further until you're practically splayed out on the floor, crying and shaking violently. You feel disgusting. Like some part of you had been ripped away leaving nothing but ugliness in its wake.

You struggle to stand up. No way you're gonna go down like this. Just take a shower, you think to yourself. Take a shower and she'll be gone. Attempting to steady your breathing, you strip, throwing your clothes into the sink carelessly.

You take a look at yourself and gasp, hands clapped over your mouth in shock.

Bruises bloom all over your body like the bitter, twisted reflections of flowers. Blood oozes from some of them, sour violet wine on your pale grey skin. Her hands still linger on you. Around your throat, on your hips. Damaging you. Corrupting you. You look weak. Not like yourself. Not like the proud, regal seadweller Eridan Ampora. It's the new you.

The you that Vriska had crafted.

Looking away from the mirror, you can feel the tears prick at your eyes again. You turn the water on with fog in your mind. Shaking violently, you test the water's tempature before stepping in.

It would never end. Her reign of terror over you could never end. Vriska would never leave you. She would never let you have peace. You wanted to run away and never return, but her hands were around your throat to remind you who had taken you first. You watch with glazed eyes as violet tinted water swirls down the drain, like the last dregs of hope slipping away from you.

You sink to the shower floor and scream hoarsely with the force of your sobs. 

Vriska had won.

This is exactly what she wanted.


End file.
